theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Recrap Dot Cum
Recrap Dot Cum (2003-2006) was a dry humorless site meant to review movies, video games, and musicians as well as music videos. Design It's design is to parody critical review sites, and celebrity gossip sites especially that of Video Game Recaps, Perez Hilton, as well as random opinionated bloggers. Most of the website is dedicated to over analyzing films, and "calling people out" as members of the illuminati. It is poorly organized as one needs to click around to get all the posts on the site, which the first entries seem to no longer exist as some stories start at part 13 or so. Every latest blog post was posted on the front page but all seem to have inaccurate dates ranging from the 70s and 80s. There is also a mailbag filled with l33t style letters that either praise or attack the website for its strange reviews. Either way each letter is responded to with hostility. The top of the page has the website's name written in occult style lettering and features the tag line "Hold Your Puke! It's Recrap Dot Cum!" People The site was designed by New Devonsharian Jenessy Ignatious, a girl who seems to gloss over male celebrities, and listen to emo music. She is based on any typical Myspace user, and has the bizarre sense of wit of a hipster, often leading even her fans to question why she thought certain things were funny. She is 16 years old but constantly changes her age, especially on her birthday posts. What-A-Fuck is a member of the forums and Jenessy's right hand guy. He is probably gay, but all the girls call him cute. He seems to start a vast amount of topics due to the fact that he is the forum administrator. Bitch Whore is an obese nerdy girl, who fantasizes constantly over video game characters. Choco-Fucker is an emo boy, who constantly praises emo music as being works of art, as well as "bringing tears to his eyes". He also is known to think of really odd expressions like "that sucks intercom!" His name is most likely a reference to the Final Fantasy bird, Chocobo. boBthecorrect- A guy who tries to correct the other members after getting something wrong (ie the civil war ended in 1776), but is usually ridiculed by the bunch. kissass2 A member who's name may or may not be clyde, who is from "Fucko-Rico", who only appears when he talks in a wall of text about how insightful he thinks the site has become. Fucker2078 is a correspondant who reviews films. famous for his scathing review of The Laughing Fiend. His only real post was "LORD OH LORD! I'm such a Fucker!" which didn't have any relavance to the topic of conversation hence closing the thread. Later on he asked to be banned after Jenessy admitted that she never watched most of the films she reviewed or was even good at video games but thought it'd be cool and ironic. Missmuffet someone who constantly talks about hemeroids for some reason in all her video game editorials. Forum The forum is even more bizarre than the lame self depricating blog posts, as nobody ever seems to know what there talking about or even stay on topic. One such topic is where everyone tried to write their own anthem for the website, but wound up writing odd war like sounding things, and one which was almost directly lifted from the musical 1776. Name The name is supposed to be a spoof of Recap because Jen thinks that it best describes the movies she reviews. Most people now consider the entire site to be "A Piece of Crap". Nail In The Coffin the nail in the coffin was when Jenessy admitted to not being good at the video games or even seeing the movies that were reviewed. Also she stated her actual favorite musician was Michael Bolton. In the final thread, Moderators offered to ban everyone who wanted to be before banning themselves, despite Ignatious's pleas for them to stay. Category:Websites Category:Fictional Media